


with skin you’ll win

by impala67 (alex_marie1324)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Castiel runs an aesthetic nsfw blog, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, ProfoundPrompts, The tumblr porn ban as a plot device, bro let’s have sex... for the fans, bro let’s kiss for the fans, bro... let’s fall in love... for the fans, i wanted to pretend this wasnt but its absolutely-, so does Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_marie1324/pseuds/impala67
Summary: Castiel had never envisioned being a semi-famous porn blogger. Not that he was complaining, but it was certainly hard to explain to new people in his life.Oh, what do you do for fun?Well...Castiel runs a popular NSFW Tumblr. So does Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: ProfoundBond Prompt Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> weeee so this is a prompt from the wonderful [profound bond discord!](http://discord.gg/profoundbond) come joins us if you’re down to clown

Castiel had never envisioned being a semi-famous porn blogger. Not that he was complaining, but it was certainly hard to explain to new people in his life.  _ Oh, what do you do for fun?  _ Well…

He was a man of very specific tastes. He noticed a lack of an organized place for more soft core, aesthetic type pornography. So he created a Tumblr blog and began curating his own collection of aesthetic nudity. He even posed for his own photos from time to time, though he was careful to keep his face out of any shots. A neck-to-hip shot here, an ass picture there, not too much of himself but enough to keep followers there for more than just his reblogged content.

He never realized how much other people liked aesthetic porn, but his blog gained traction rapidly. He didn’t know what to do with all the fame at first. He even started getting sponsorships from lingerie companies, offering to send him some pieces in exchange for a post wearing them with a link. It wasn’t enough to be his full time job, but it definitely provided him with a good amount of disposable income. He tended to use it to invest back into his blog, like buying a premium theme and layout.

It didn’t take long before he found himself interacting with other well-known NSFW bloggers. Mostly ones who posted similar content, but one that he actually became Internet friends with ran almost a dark-themed version of Castiel’s blog. 

Dean. No one publically knew his name, but he’d told Castiel after about two months of talking almost every day. Castiel felt special to be privy to such private information. To be fair, he didn’t put his real name on his blog either. He went by Cassie.

It started innocently- well, as innocently as two porn blogs interacting could be- but they soon became a Tumblr NSFW power-couple. Even though they never stated that they were dating (they weren’t) any open interaction they had on their blogs was placed under a microscope. He knew he should be bothered by it, but it was kind of  _ fun.  _ He enjoyed bantering with Dean on their blogs, toying their followers into seeing a relationship.

Not that Castiel would be  _ opposed _ to dating Dean. But Castiel lived in California and Dean in Kansas, and Castiel knew better than to try long distance without at least  _ some  _ plans to meet. 

Serendipity struck when Tumblr decided to ban NSFW content. Both of their blogs took a massive hit, dipping in interaction. It was definitely upsetting, but it was then that Dean suggested collaborating on a new blog on a different platform. His logic was that if they both brought their audiences, it would increase the number of people who actually migrated.

So they created a BDSMlr page, combining their aesthetics into one cohesive form. Their shared blog still didn’t reach the same numbers their previous blogs had, but it was better than getting completely booted off their platforms. They both still posted on their individual Tumblrs, but they’d significantly watered down their content.

Not long after establishing their shared platform- which pushed the dating rumors even further- Dean brought up the idea of meeting in person. Castiel was all too eager. They picked a time and place not too far from Castiel’s apartment, and Dean bought plane tickets.

They kept their meeting a secret, not posting anything about it on any of their blogs. It wasn’t a blog-related endeavor in Castiel’s mind, it was a personal matter. Meeting a friend. That didn’t stop Castiel from counting down the days in his own way, posting content that progressively became more exposing.

He walked into the local café, the Human Bean, and sat down. For all his openness in posting his body online, he was still a generally introverted and nervous guy. So waiting for Dean to arrive was agonizing. Dean had texted him about half an hour ago that his plane landed. He’d have to check into his hotel, but he should be there soon.

The bell on the door jingled, drawing Castiel’s attention to the figure stepping inside the café.  _ Dean _ . He stood up, walking over. 

“Dean?” He greeted cautiously. Dean’s eyes lit up.

“Cas?”

Castiel nodded. 

“Wow. This feels surreal,” Dean laughed. Castiel could only nod.

“Let’s sit,” he gestured to the table where he’d been sitting, sliding into his chair. Dean sat across from him. 

“So… it’s really nice to meet you, man,” Dean said, kicking off the inevitable small talk. Which felt extremely out of place between two people who posted porn and openly flirt online.

“You too,” Castiel replied, smiling nervously. He’d seen pictures of Dean before, but  _ God _ , he was even more handsome in person. It wasn’t fair. “It really is surreal. I mean, you’ve sent me pictures but… doesn’t compare to the real thing.”

Dean nodded. “Definitely. I mean,” he gestured to Castiel. “Wow,” he breathed out, grinning stupidly. And if Castiel was foolish enough to believe it, Dean might’ve been blushing a bit. Castiel certainly was, after that compliment.

He’d prepared lines, flirtations, he thought he was ready to absolutely sweep Dean off his feet. And yet now that he actually saw Dean, his brain had erased everything. One quick shake and the etch-a-sketch of his mind was blank.

“You’re even better looking in person,” he eventually blurted out, his face heating up. This time, he could be certain that Dean was blushing.

“Thanks… dude,” he replied.

Castiel inwardly winced. Dudezoned. 

“So, there’s plenty of sights to see, primarily the beach,” Castiel redirected. “I’m sure we could get plenty of really nice pictures there,” he added with a smirk. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had someone else to hold the camera.”

Dean laughed. “Right? My tripod can only do so much for getting the right angles.”

“Exactly. Mine’s almost falling apart anyway.”

“Well, my swimsuit is in my bag in my hotel,” Dean said, frowning a bit. “But it wouldn’t take too long to swing by and grab it, and then we could meet at the beach?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Castiel said with a grin. He felt accomplished, at least a bit. Even if he did get mildly dudezoned, there was still clear mutual attraction.

* * *

The beach wasn’t too busy, being the middle of the day on a Tuesday, but there were still a few people meandering about.

Castiel carried his beach bag to a nice, unpopulated area to spread out. He made sure to text Dean a picture of his set up so he could find him. He laid out on his towel, basking in the sun.

It took a bit longer than he expected for Dean to arrive, but the other unceremoniously plopped down next to him. “I see you’ve gotten started without me,” he said teasingly. Castiel laughed.

“I had to, you were late,” he replied, raising his eyebrows. 

“Psh. Fashionably late,” Dean said. “Now, what kinda pics are you thinking? It’s a bit too public for…” he waggled his eyebrow, making Castiel laugh.

“Just the general lewd style,” Castiel said, sitting up a bit. “Like, maybe a nice chest shot after being in the water for a bit? With all the droplets?” He suggested, already picturing it.

“You first,” Dean declared, grabbing his camera and standing up. Castiel huffed, but stood up as well.

The first few attempts were less than stellar lighting wise, with the camera struggling to balance the bright sun in the background. But once Castiel took the camera and adjusted its settings, they successfully managed to snap several good shots.

“We should do one together. As a surprise,” Dean suggested. 

“Hm. Like what, though?” 

Dean went a bit quiet. “Well, if we angled it around the sun right, we could get like, a full body silhouette? Maybe holding hands, or uh…” he trailed off and mumbled. 

Castiel’s face warmed up. “Or?”

“Kissing?” Dean eventually said loud enough for Castiel to hear. 

“Oh,” he blinked. “Uh, yeah, that’d be a great picture,” he nodded.  _ Just for the picture _ , he told himself. Dean didn’t actually want to kiss him, he just valued good photography for their fans.

They set the camera up on Dean’s tripod, taking a few practice shots to get the lighting correct. Castiel had to adjust the settings again so the camera didn’t pick up the details of their faces. 

“Okay. Ten seconds,” Castiel said in warning, speed walking from the tripod to Dean, taking his hands. He counted down in his head before closing the gap between them and kissing Dean. He kept counting until he was absolutely sure the picture was taken before he pulled back. Damn, Dean was a good kisser. That was just unfair.

“Uh, earth to Cas? Do you think that photo came out good?” Dean asked, cutting into the fog of Castiel’s mind. Castiel blinked back into reality. 

“Let’s check,” he said, finally letting go of Dean’s hands and leaving his space to go over to the camera. He opened up the photo album, staring at the picture.  _ It’s perfect _ , he thought. If only they were actually dating. He brushed his thoughts away. “Yeah, this is great. It’s gonna set off the rumor mill again,” he chuckled.

“Let ‘em make their rumors,” Dean shrugged. “We look hot, that’s what matters.”

And they did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw content starts now lol

As expected, the picture absolutely blew up. It flew past fifty-thousand notes, with replies ranging from ‘I knew it’ to ‘HOLY SHIT’. Dean admittedly found it rather entertaining to watch. He posted it without any caption or explanation, but he’d tagged Castiel’s blog, making it clear who was in the picture. They posted a few more pictures from the beach trip, but they were all outshined by the kissing picture.

It was that virality that motivated Dean to get crazier with the content. 

“We should make an OnlyFans,” he suggested to Castiel on the second day of his trip. Castiel promptly choked on his drink, looking at Dean incredulously. “I mean, c’mon! Neither of us are making the same ad money off of Tumblr we used to make, why not expand our horizons a little?”

Castiel blinked. “I mean, I  _ guess, _ ” he mumbled, looking away. Dean wondered if he’d crossed a line already. It just seemed like a good idea to him. They created some fanservice, made good money, and when Dean left to go back home they could continue making solo-content. 

“We don’t have to,” he said cautiously, trying to read Castiel’s reaction. He swore Castiel was the master of a poker face.

“Let’s do it.”

* * *

“Is the camera angle okay?” Dean asked, sitting on Castiel’s bed. Castiel stood behind the camera, adjusting it until only his lower half was in the shot. Perhaps it was a bit asinine to worry about their anonymity when they were about to make porn, but he had to think about something  _ other _ than the fact that they were about to make porn. 

They were about to make porn.

Castiel nodded. “This should work,” he said. “Alright… strip,” he instructed Dean, turning on the camera. Dean paused awkwardly for a moment before he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slowly and making sure to twist his stomach muscles. He then went for his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before pushing them down and stepping out of them.

“Wanna do the rest for me, babe?” He raised his eyebrows a little, though the camera couldn’t see his face. Castiel seemed to snap out of a trance before nodding, stepping in front of the camera now. He kept his back to the camera, walking over to Dean. It felt weird that Castiel was still mostly dressed, but there was no reason for him to get naked right now. Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s hips, sliding them into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pushing them down.

Dean had been naked in front of a camera before, but this was somehow ten times more nerve-wracking. Probably because Castiel was there too, looking him up and down. It didn’t matter, really, what Castiel thought of his body- they were just friends taking advantage of the fact that people wanted them to date to make some money. But… he did hope Castiel liked what he saw.

It seemed like a million years passed before Castiel dropped to his knees, running his hands down Dean’s thighs.

“Fuck…” Dean mumbled. He was already half-hard, but Castiel seemed determined to touch everywhere  _ except _ his cock. He whined as Castiel kissed along his hip bones, his hands moving to grope his ass. “Cas, c’mon,” he half-heartedly complained.

Castiel laughed. “Bossy,” he commented playfully. Dean couldn’t tell how much of this was a show for the camera. He scooted over slightly so the camera could really see as he took Dean’s cock into his hand, stroking him to full hardness. Dean started to feel dizzy.

Castiel finally,  _ finally _ took Dean’s cock into his mouth, slowly sinking down until he hit the base of his cock.  _ Jesus Christ _ , apparently Cas had no gag reflex. Or at least, he’d done this enough to work it down. He let out a moan, exaggerating the sound a bit to make sure it was picked up on the mic. Cas seemed encouraged by the sound, starting to move and bob his head.

Dean glanced down at Castiel and felt his heart slam loudly in his chest. Cas was looking up at him with his  _ unfairly blue _ eyes, his stupidly handsome face. Oh,  _ God _ . Something about the fact that Cas’s face was not on camera, and thus his expression as he looked up at Dean was purely for Dean, really riled him up. He slid a hand into Castiel’s hair, which constantly looked like he’d either just woken up or just had sex, gripping it tightly. Cas  _ moaned _ at that, sending vibrations up Dean’s cock and through his spine.

“ _ Cas, _ ” he whined, pulling on Castiel’s hair. This earned him yet another moan from Cas. Dean’s head spun. Castiel started to move faster, sucking  _ harder _ , driving Dean absolutely insane. Dean stood no chance. “‘M close, Cas,” he moaned out, expecting Cas to pull off and finish him with his hand. Instead, Castiel went down harder, swallowing around him. He came practically directly into Cas’s throat, moaning loudly.

Cas pulled off and audibly swallowed. Dean nearly died on the spot.

Castiel slowly stood up, walking over to the camera. He turned it off. “Great. That should get us off to a good start,” he said, reminding Dean this was all for the sake of making some money, and not because they were  _ actually _ dating. Dean knew he shouldn’t feel so crushed by that knowledge.

* * *

It took a couple of hours for Dean to edit their video, and by the time he could finally upload it, he’d already watched and re-watched it at least four times. It felt weird the first time when he was trying to decide when to make cuts and how to best enhance the audio, but eventually, it just became what it was: work. They decided to set their page to be ten dollars a month, and they’d split it in half.

In a slightly risky move, Dean decided to promote their OnlyFans on his main Tumblr. It didn’t  _ directly _ contain any explicit content, but he knew the chances that the post would get taken down were high. He didn’t care- the post was flooded with the majority of its attention in the first two hours anyway. Soon enough, they had  _ twenty _ subscribers on OnlyFans. Which didn’t seem like much at first, but when Dean thought about it as  _ one hundred dollars _ for each of them? Well, he’d never been paid before to get his dick sucked, but damn, this set a high bar.

“Do you see this? People are actually paying to watch us- just-” Dean waved his hand at the screen. Castiel nodded pensively.

“I mean, a lot of people were already consuming our bodies for free, just in a less explicit way,” he shrugged. Dean scrunched up his face.

“ _ Consuming _ our  _ bodies _ ?”

“A sex worker’s body is their product,” Castiel said, looking up from his laptop screen to look at Dean. Dean conceded with a half-hearted shrug.

“Yeah. I guess. Just a weird way to phrase it, man,” Dean laughed. Was it awkward to call someone ‘man’ after he sucked your dick? Yes, it was, but Dean had a talent for digging himself into holes he could never reasonably climb out of. And a growing crush on Castiel, while trying to balance being friends and creating porn together, was certainly one hell of a hole. Castiel didn’t seem phased.

Maybe Dean was incompetent, but he could never seem to get a read off of Castiel’s face. He couldn’t even tell if it was him being  _ guarded _ or just… how Cas was. Or it could be both, he thought, which made his goal of getting to really know Cas even more difficult.

He’d always known from the moment he found Castiel’s blog that he was attracted to Castiel. Who, of all the people attracted to men in the world, wouldn’t be? Castiel seemed angelic, especially from his pictures on his blog. Especially in that white garter and stocking duo. Dean had jokingly messaged Castiel saying he should’ve added a pair of angel wings to the photo. But now, after actually meeting him, he was starting to realize all of the other attractive things about Castiel that had nothing to do with his appearance. His  _ voice _ , for one, should be a damn crime. No one needed to have such a deep, sexy voice like that. It was truly unwarranted.

But even the more superficial things aside… Cas was sweet. He cared, and it showed in smaller ways. Like on Dean’s third day, he’d remembered how he ordered his coffee and had a mug ready for Dean before he even woke up. Lord help Dean not fall in love with a man who could make a good cup of coffee. One of his biggest weaknesses. The only thing Cas could do to be more perfect was make a pie. Dean would probably die if he did, so he pointedly did  _ not _ suggest it.

All in all… Dean found himself falling for Castiel. And as their OnlyFans gained popularity, that would only become more and more of a problem.

  
  



End file.
